A little trip
by Paging-Doctor-Law
Summary: Ayeme has been crushing on her best friend Sabo since they met. And one little incident helps bring them together. Will it be enough for them? This a One-Shot (more like Two-Shot) between Sabo and my OC. Im in the process of completing this too. (And editing it)
1. First Chance

~Normal POV~

Ayeme blew a piece of Raven black hair away from her face as she paced her small apartment. She sighed for the uptenth time as she gazed around again. Her little black fluffball of a cat brushed up against her leg.

She had recently became a Revolutionary, but she was debating whether or not she had made the right choice. The reason for that was eerily simple. There was a certain blonde male there. She had a crush on him for a while now.

She didn't know that she was going to be put into his training unit.

The only reason she had joined in the first place was because her best friend Koala had begged her to join. That is, until she learned that Sabo would be her trainer.

"Ooh..what am i going to do? Its not like i can just back out now!" She groaned. Then came a knock on her door.

Now who could it be?

"Who is it?" She sighed through her nose.

"Uh, It's Sabo." A male voice replied.

Ayeme ceased to breathe or move. She felt her heart pound against her chest. An urgent knock came again.

"Ayeme? Are you alright in there?" Sabo worriedly asked.

She finally snapped back into reality.

"Y-yeah!" She squeaked. "I-im all right! C-come in!"

She frantically straightened her hair trying to make herself presentable.

The door opened slowly, cautiously and in stepped Sabo who still looked worried.

"Uh...uh….h-hi." She mentally slapped herself for stuttering. She hated to stutter in front of him.

It made her seem like the weak girl she once was.

He smiled that kind smile he does and she bout nearly fainted from the look. Her face was probably redder than a tomato but she didn't care.

"W..was there something you needed to speak t-to me about?" She stuttered once again and winced.

Sabo blinked.

"Uh...training starts in three hours. Be ready by then."

She nodded at him just as urgent knocking sounded once more.

"Who is it?" She called out thankful for the distraction.

She walked over and yanked the door open to reveal Koala who looked completely out of breathe.

Koala grinned down at the slightly shorter and younger girl.

"Ayeme! Just the girl i was looking for! Let's go!" She yanked Ayeme out of the small room, first saying hello to Sabo, sprinting down the hall making a quick left.

"Koala! What's the matter?" Koala finally stopped and grinned. "Uh-oh. I don't like the look of that grin. What are you up too?" Ayeme asked cautiously.

Koala grinned even bigger.

"Well." She started slowly. "I have good news and bad news." She paused and thought.

"Well actually for you they would both be bad news.' She shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Koala." Ayeme started. "What are you talking about." She started to get worried at what was about to be said.

She stepped forward and looked up at the older girl. "Please explain why its bad news for me."


	2. Second Chance

~Sabo's POV~

Two hours earlier

Sabo paced his bedroom trying to piece together his thoughts about the situation he was in.

Without any warning, Dragon had decided to put him in a training unit. And he was to be the Trainer.

He was to meet the revolutionaries-to-be in three hours, so basically he had to pull himself together before then.

Luckily one of his students was Ayeme. She was an easy going nature was quick to learn. But for some reason she would get nervous and look as if she wanted to bolt and leave whenever he walked into a room.

He went to ask Koala about that when it started, since she was her best friend and all, but all she would do is giggle, which is so unlike her, and walk away from him.

"Tch. Girls, when will I ever be able to understand them." He muttered to himself as he paced. He sighed and finally stopped pacing just as a loud knock sounded.

Sabo looked over at the door and sighed. He slowly made his way towards it. As soon as he opened it he wished he hadn't. There stood Koala grinning hugely.

"Saboo~ I have a favor to ask of you!~" She proclaimed proudly.

He rubbed his forehead and sighed before answering.

"Yes Koala?"

"There's this mission I'm supposed to go on with Hack but…"

"..."

"Can you go with Ayeme on the mission instead?~"

And there it was.

"Koala.."

"Pleease!~"

"..." "Fine."

"Yay~ Thank you~"

She then proceeded to shove Sabo out of his room.

"Come onn~ I already told Ayeme~"

"But-"

"No buts!"

He groaned and let Koala lead him towards the women's rooms which was on the other side of the ship.


End file.
